you will not not be caught
by callmesandy
Summary: Post-ep for the Transformation; now that Olivia has closure with John, Peter keeps suggesting she might want to date now.


Notes: not mine, no profit garnered. Title and opening quote from Rachel Katz's Boogaloo. Thanks to the JAM(!) for beta help. For the gwyo settings bingo, settings square seen below.

 _Do not panic; you will not be caught in a net, but you will not not be caught._

"You were affected the most," Peter said, standing outside the stall at the public restroom. Olivia felt the heat in her face knowing he was listening to her pee. How much had she had to drink last night?

"The euphoria ray," Olivia said. "Is Walter still calling it that?"

"Far as I know," Peter said. "Walter said it's your multiple trips to the tank, that's what made you so euphoric. I also think the tequila was part of it."

"You didn't drink," Olivia said.

"Not me, not Charlie," Peter said. "Charlie left to go home and threatened to shoot my balls off if I took advantage of you."

"But he's okay with you letting me sleep in the back of that station wagon," Olivia said. She picked a candy wrapper off her pants.

"You were loud," Peter said. "Did you want to wake up Ella?"

She said nothing, reluctantly conceding his point.

She got out of the bathroom and splashed water on her face. "Where are we?"

"Playground halfway between the bar and my hotel," he said. "I'll drive you home so you can change. Broyles was very understanding of your overreaction."

"He laughed, too," Olivia said, smiling, remembering.

She remembered, as well, suddenly, that she had hit on Peter, had her hands in his hair, pulling him down for a kiss. She said, "I kissed you."

"You tried, I was perfectly professional. Also, when you tried, Charlie suddenly had his hand on his gun so my best behavior was called for," Peter said, smiling at her. "I appreciate the effort."

"It was the ray and tequila," Olivia said. "I'm surprised I didn't try to do the same to Astrid."

"You did, she saw you coming," Peter said.

"Everyone else was just giggly, I'm the one who completely embarrassed herself," Olivia said heavily.

"Everyone understands," Peter said. "It's so completely not you, we all knew it had to be external influence."

"I'm not that much of a prig," she said. They were in the car, she could see her apartment coming up. She couldn't wait for clean clothes and a scalding shower, not in that order.

"You're not a prig," Peter said. "You're, uh, very professional. Understandably so."

"Because of John?"

Peter nodded.

"He was working for the NSA. When I went in that last time, we said a real goodbye," Olivia said. Her voice grew fainter at the end, she didn't need to be telling Peter any of this.

"That's good for you," Peter said. "I know you love closure."

She rolled her eyes at his dig at their discussion on the brain computer virus case. "Everyone likes it," she said. "I bet even you."

"I'm glad you're at peace with John," Peter said.

She looked back at him as she got out of the car and saw something in his eyes. As much as she could read Peter, she wasn't sure what she'd call it.

Walter ran her through a number of tests to look for any damage from her trips to the tank. Peter sat next to her and argued with Walter over every single one, especially the invasive ones. She sat on the edge of a hospital bed after a brain scan, trying to slouch enough that the back of her hospital gown didn't open. She said, "Peter, you don't need to defend me."

"I'm pretty sure I do," he said. He sat down behind her. He gripped her shoulder. "You can say no anytime you want."

"You sound like a sex ed video I had to watch in college," she said.

"Who waits for college to have sex ed?"

"It was about date rape," Olivia said. She reached for his hand, thinking she would brush it off. Instead she found herself entwining her fingers with his. "I hope Walter decides we're done with this soon."

"I'll go make sure he knows we're done right now," Peter said and got up.

A day later she sat across from Peter at a coffee shop. Peter said, "You're fine. In fact, after all those trips to the tank, your brain is as healthy as a horse."

"My brain is a horse," Olivia said.

"You know what I meant," Peter said. The tables were small and they were practically bumping knees and feet with every breath. At some point, she gave up and let her knees be against his. Peter said, "He seemed unusually disturbed by your health. I think it made him remember something."

"That always scares me," Olivia said. "You know what I've been wondering?"

"Why Broyles let us have this day off and yet you still end getting coffee with me?"

"I know that one," Olivia said. "You had to give me my horse brain results. I'm wondering, after you beat up Big Eddie's right hand man and threatened him with a gun, why did nothing happen to you? Why has Big Eddie pulled up stakes in his lucrative hometown to move to Florida?"

Peter smiled at her, but his eyes were that scary side of Peter she'd seen with Steig. He said, "I decided I wanted to stay in Boston and this town really isn't big enough for both of us."

"Are you going to get arrested?"

"I don't think so."

She felt the warmth of him through her slacks where they were touching. "What did you do?"

"I decided I want to stay in Boston," Peter said again. "I wasn't going to leave easily so I really put my mind to it. I have access to a lot of Walter's research now."

"I don't want to know," Olivia said. "I'm glad it's settled."

"Look at us, with all this closure," Peter said. "Is it nice to have him out of your brain?"

"I guess," she said.

"Are you going to start dating? Sign up for match dot com?" He was smirking now.

"I wasn't really dating before," Olivia said.

"You were just having a covert affair with an agent you worked with," Peter said. He looked at his empty cup. "Do you want a refill?"

"Yes," she said. He got up and took both their cups. He came back and set them down. She said, "I'm not very good at relationships."

"There is no good reply to that," Peter said.

She called him two nights later, from a bar. "I was out with Charlie and the place we went to had speed-dating. I thought of you immediately."

"Are you drunk?"

"Not really, but if you wanted to join me," she said, surprising herself. With closure she appeared to have uncorked her lust. Her inappropriate lust. "If you want," she said.

"I'm already putting on pants," Peter said.

He had put on her favorite pair of his jeans. It was such an embarrassing thought, she looked down at her drink instead of waving at him.

"Dunham," Peter said, sitting next to her. "Tell me about the speed dating. Did Charlie match with anyone?"

"We left as soon as we saw it," Olivia said.

"Are you thinking about speed dating?"

"Not at all," Olivia said. "But maybe you should try it."

Peter took a drink of his Scotch. He was just smiling at her, like he was so happy to see her, and then she was remembering that stupid drunken kiss. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him again. It was delicious. She could feel his pulse racing under her hand.

He said, "Are you drunk again?"

"Not really," she said. "You keep saying I should date."

"I suggested maybe now would be a good time to actually date," Peter said. He touched her cheek and they were kissing kept kissing, pausing mostly to finish their respective drinks.

Then Olivia snagged his belt and pulled him outside. He held her waist and she was thinking about his hands. As soon as they got outside, he pulled her against him and she clasped her hands behind his neck. They were kissing again, even in the biting cold. Peter said, "Your place of mine?"

"Your place is a couch with Walter watching," Olivia said.

"He'd love it," Peter said.

"My place is Rachel and Ella, neither would enjoy watching," Olivia said. She kissed him, warmth pooling between her legs.

"I say, we get a motel room, preferably not one you went to with John," Peter said.

She nearly laughed at him. "We could go luxury," she said. "John always went low rent."

"I have some savings," Peter said. "But we can't make a practice of this."

"Sex or luxury hotels?"

Peter looked stunned and turned on and something else she refused to identify. "Luxury hotels," Peter said. "God, let's get a cab."

When they got in, Peter said, "Mandarin Oriental, please."

"I'm scared of your savings," Olivia said.

"We can do low rent next time," he said.

Peter spun a story to the clerk at the desk for no reason at all, something about an unexpected fire at their condo. He pulled out a credit card she'd never seen and the clerk said, "You can head right up to your room, Mr. Rook."

Olivia said, "Are we Mr. and Mrs. Rook?" She pressed against him in the elevator.

"I didn't say we were married," Peter said. "We're just sharing a condo. A very expensive one, I assume."

"Clearly we don't have our current jobs," Olivia said.

"Does roleplaying turn you on? 'Cause I can be whoever you want," Peter said, holding her ass.

"That sounds sleazy," she said. "Or desperate."

"People have described me both ways, in all honesty," he said.

They were at their floor and then they were inside the room. "Wow," she said.

"I expected more for what I paid," Peter said. He pushed her against the wall and sunk to his knees. He looked up at her. "Against the wall or on the bed? You mentioned sleazy."

"Bed," she said.

He stood up and grabbed her by the waist, half carrying her and then letting her fall onto the bed.

He undid the top button on her slacks and unzipped them, his fingers pushing against her underwear and making her wet. More wet. Then he pulled her slacks and underwear down to her knees and pushed her legs in the air. She started to say something but he slid a finger down from her clit and then inside her.

He did things with his tongue and his hand that had her coming embarrassingly quickly, still with her knees together from her slacks and her boots on. He shifted a little and then dragged her pants down all the way to her ankles. She looked at his wet mouth and he dragged his damp fingers down her thigh. He said. "You get to take off your own boots."

"Not a foot fetishist," she said, sitting up. "Noted."

He sat next to her doing the same with his shoes and socks. "Are you?"

"No," she said. She was naked from the waist down. She straddled him and took off his shirt. Then she unbuttoned his jeans but made no move to take them off. She ran her hand up and down his erection, squeezing a little. She said, "Do you have any STDs?"

"No," Peter said. "Do we need a condom? There's no way there isn't one in this room." His voice was lower and strained.

"I have an IUD. So no." She took off her blazer and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"You could leave it on," he said.

"Noted," she said. She did take off her bra and pull it off through her sleeve.

"Next time, if you have a shoulder holster," Peter said.

"Also noted," Olivia said. "They warn us about people like you, badge bunnies." She got his jeans off. "Do you generally go commando?"

"When beautiful women call me from bars to join them, generally yes," he said.

His hard dick was impressive. She had been debating blowjob versus fucking but she made up her mind looking at him. She went back to straddling his thighs and he reached between her legs, again. She said, "Badge bunny."

"Chicks with guns are fucking hot, I don't care what side they're on," Peter said. "Can you go back to touching me, please?"

She smiled. She shifted and guided his dick inside her and slowly sunk down on him. He moaned and they quickly found a rhythm, a particularly punishing one in a way that got her so close to coming again. He came first, his hands up under her shirt, tight on her breasts.

She came again and laid down next to him. "Do it again?" She smiled at him.

"Dunham, you wear a guy out. Let's get some sleep on this luxurious bed and do it again on expensive cotton sheets," he said.


End file.
